The present invention relates generally to the field of reclosable bags and more specifically to reclosable bags that use or incorporate tamper evident, hermetic seal, and reclosable fastener assemblies or mechanisms of the slider or zipper type. The present invention is particularly concerned with a reclosable bag that may be filled with a food product at a factory or food processing plant and then sealed to protect the food product until such time as a customer purchases the reclosable bag and opens it to access the food product within.
Reclosable, typically flexible, containers are well known in the art. Such containers normally comprise a bag-like structure made from a folded web of material, like thermoplastic film. These types of containers may also include reclosable zipper structures, as well as interlocking male and female zipper elements fused, extruded, or attached to the bag sidewalls. Alternatively, the reclosable zipper structures, mechanisms, or assemblies may also be identified as slider closure systems, i.e., a closure system for slider bags and form, fill and seal technology that contain two tracks that can be interlocked and a separate part (a slider) that rides on the tracks and is used to open and/or close the tracks. The bag-like structure is created when the thermoplastic film is folded, sealed, and severed along its exposed edges.
Reclosable bags are a great convenience to the consumer. This is especially true where the food product or material contained within the bag is of a type that may not all be consumed at once, for example, shredded cheese, sliced cheese, cheese, processed cheese, deli meats, snack foods, vegetables, fruits, sweets, etc. A problem with these types of bags is achieving a design in which the food product is hermetically sealed against oxygen, atmospheric intrusion or transmission, bacteria, molds, and/or other sources of contamination, while also providing features that help to disclose to the consumer evidence of tampering without substantially interfering with the ease of use of the bag.
In addressing this problem it is also desired to achieve a design that is easy to manufacture and may be used in combination with known types of packaging machinery that use form, fill, and seal technology such as Horizontal Form Fill and Seal (HFFS) machines or Vertical Form Fill and Seal (VFFS) machines. It is also desired to achieve a design that may optionally be used in combination with Horizontal Flow Wrapper (HFW) machines; e.g., J-WRAP machines presently available from Jones Automation Company, Inc. of Beloit, Wis.
Tamper evident packaging may also require the use of several pieces of film, which must then be connected to each other. This can make manufacturing of the reclosable bag more complicated.
It is one of the objectives of the present invention to provide a reclosable bag that may be manufactured using known packaging machinery. As previously, noted, such known machinery includes HFFS machines, VFFS machines, and HFW machines. Additionally, as will be apparent to a person of skill in the art after reading the present disclosure contained herein thermoform type machines like the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,241 could also be used to practice the present invention disclosed herein, after appropriate modification as the disclosure herein will make apparent.
It is also an objective to perform the manufacturing task using only one piece of parent film in combination with a reclosable zipper assembly.
Further, it is an objective of the invention to provide the manufacturer with the option of including some or all the features of tamper resistance or evidence, hermetic seal, and ease of use in the reclosable bag that is produced.
Another objective, especially with slider or zipper type structures or sliding type zippers or fasteners is ease of use. While a sliding type zipper structure is itself relatively easy to use, the bag structures include sidewalls or fin portions that extend up past the sliding type zipper structure. This interferes with the consumer""s access to the food, makes it difficult to see the zipper structure, and also makes it more difficult to easily operate the zipper mechanism. This is especially true if the person opening and closing the bag is disabled, has arthritis, or another aliment, which limits the manual dexterity of that person.
Additionally, increased ease of access to the food product is an objective because the larger the zipper structure and its associated elements the smaller the opening left to the consumer to access the food product.
The present invention is believed to address these and other objectives by the unique and simple structures and methods disclosed herein.
The present invention may generally be described as a reclosable bag for filling with at least one food product. The reclosable bag includes at least one sheet of web material. The sheet of web material has at least two areas of structural weakness and at least one fold structure located between and defined by the two areas of structural weakness. The reclosable bag includes an opening located generally opposite the fold structure. (Please note that fold structure as used in the specification and claims herein is to be interpreted as broadly as possible and should include not only structures that are a fold but also any structure that has the same or similar characteristics to a fold even though said structure may be formed by non-folding means or methods such as the result of joining or fusing the edges of two or more sheets of film.) In addition, the reclosable bag includes a sliding fastener structure having a skirt structure of web material extending therefrom and located within the fold structure. The skirt structure or skirt material may be either integral to the slider fastener structure or it may be coupled, e.g., sealed or adhered, to the slider fastener structure. The skirt structure includes a distal margin that is coupled to the sheet of web material at a location between the areas of structural weakness and the opening. The web material of the reclosable fastener structure extending past the areas of structural weakness so that the reclosable fastener structure is located within the fold structure. The reclosable bag is capable of being filled with at least one food product through the opening.
The reclosable bag structure of the present invention may optionally include other features. For example, but not by way of limitation, the skirt may include an outside surface and an inside surface. The distal margin is located on the outside surface. The inside surface may include a predetermined area having a releasable adhesive material. This allows for the option of having a peelable seal, which may be used to aid in making the reclosable bag initially hermetic and may also add another reclosable/resealable feature to the bag. (Please note that the terms reclosable, resealable, and releasable, in addition to their normal meaning, are used herein, interchangeably, to describe a closed or sealed opening that may be re-opened at a predetermined time to aid in providing access to at least a portion of the contents of the bag, and then closed or sealed to allow the remaining contents to be stored in the bag for later use and/or provide evidence of tampering.)
Additionally, and more typically, the web material of the reclosable bag is substantially comprised of a predetermined portion of a roll of a parent film material. The predetermined portion having predetermined dimensions from which a reclosable bag of predetermined dimensions may be constructed. The parent film material may be manufactured to a specification which determines the shape and location of the areas of structural weakness and which makes the areas of structural weakness an integral part of the parent film. Presently, it is believed to be commercially preferred to do so. Alternatively, the areas of structural weakness could be applied to the parent film at a predetermined step of the construction or manufacturing process of the resealable bag.
Further, the areas of structural weakness may extend intermittently, continuously, and linearly, nonlinearly, or in some other predetermined pattern across a predetermined dimension of the sheet of web material. The predetermined dimension where the area of structural weakness is located may be either the length or the width of the reclosable bag, which is usually rectangular in shape, depending on whether or not it is desired to use the long edge or side of the bag or the short edge or side of the bag with the slider closure system. Use of the long edge of the bag provides for a larger opening and thus enhances the ease of access to the food material or other materials contained within the reclosable bag.
The term structural weakness is generally used to describe that area of the reclosable bag that is intentionally designed to be easily torn by the consumer to provide for evidence of tampering and to allow for easy exposure of the zipper mechanism or assembly. Nonetheless, it should be understood that use of the term structural weakness should include, without limiting its meaning, structures such as perforation, scores, microperforations, and multiple laminate materials which include a layer having an area of material or materials which are specifically designed to be easily torn. Accordingly, it should be understood that the areas of structural weakness are intentionally designed to create a predetermined tear path, which may or may not be hermetic.
Also, opening of the bag may be facilitated by the application of a tear strip (e.g., tear tape or tear string) along a predetermined surface or surfaces of the parent film. The tear strip may or may not be used in combination with a predetermined area of structural weakness.
Alternatively, the present invention may be described as a reclosable bag for filling with at least one food product and comprising at least one sheet of a web material. The sheet of web material includes a first area of structural weakness and a second area of structural weakness. (Alternatively, the areas of structural weakness may be tear areas or areas having a propensity to tear in a predetermined direction.) The sheet of web material including at least one fold structure, located between and defined by the first and second areas of structural weakness, and a fill opening. The sheet of web material further comprising a first panel coupled to the fold structure at the first area of structural weakness and a second panel coupled to the fold structure at the second area of structural weakness. A reclosable fastener structure including a male track structure and a female track structure. The male track structure including a first fin structure of web material extending therefrom and the female track structure including a second fin structure of web material extending therefrom. Each fin structure including a predetermined coupling portion. The coupling portion of the first fin structure being coupled to the first panel and the coupling portion of the second fin structure being coupled to the second panel. (please note that the seal, when it is formed, may be adjacent or near but should not be on the area of structural weakness). The reclosable fastener structure extending past the areas of structural weakness and into the fold structure. The areas of structural weakness being located below the reclosable fastener structure. The alternative reclosable bags are also capable of being filled with at least one food product through the fill opening, which is subsequently sealed.
The present invention allows the fold structure to be easily removed from the reclosable bag. More importantly the present invention allows the consumer to substantially expose the reclosable fastener structure so that it is easily accessible and the consumer does not have to be impeded by bag sidewalls or bag fin portions that extend up past the zipper structure. Finally, the present invention accomplishes this using but not limited to substantially one piece of film material.
Alternatively, the present invention may be described as a reclosable bag for filling with at least one food product. The reclosable bag may include at least one sheet of web material, at least one tear tape structure, at least one fold structure, and an opening located generally opposite the fold structure. A reclosable fastener structure including at least one integral skirt structure of skirt web material extending therefrom. The integral skirt structure including at least one distal margin. The distal margin being coupled to the web material at, at least one location between the tear tape structure and the opening. The reclosable fastener structure extending past the tear tape structure and into the fold structure. The reclosable bag capable of being filled with at least one food product.
Additionally, the reclosable bag for filling with at least one food product, may also be described as a reclosable bag including at least one sheet of web material having at least one fold structure presenting at least two sidewall structures having inside surfaces, and an opening located generally opposite the fold structure. A reclosable fastener structure including an integral skirt structure comprising a web material extending therefrom and including opposed distal margin structures. The web material of the integral skirt structure being sealed to the inside surfaces of the sidewall structures at a plurality of predetermined sealing areas. The reclosable bag may also include a barrier web material extending between and coupled to the distal margin structures.
The barrier web material of the alternative bag may alternatively extend between and be coupled to the sidewall structures. Alternatively, the barrier web material may also be coupled to predetermined sealing areas by at least one peelable seal. Alternatively, the barrier web material may include at least one area of structural weakness that extends through it along a direction generally parallel to the predetermined sealing areas.
Alternatively, the reclosable bag for filling with at least one food product of the present invention may include at least one sheet of web material having at least one predetermined tear area, at least one fold structure, and an opening located generally opposite the fold structure. A reclosable fastener structure including at least one integral skirt structure of skirt web material extending therefrom. The integral skirt structure including at least one distal margin. The distal margin being coupled to the web material at, at least one location between the tear area and the opening. The reclosable fastener structure extending past the tear area and into the fold structure. The reclosable bag capable of being filled with at least one food product.
This alternative reclosable bag structure may further include at least one piece of a header material located in a predetermined area of the fold structure. The header material may include at least one edge structure adjacent the tear area. The reclosable bag of this alternative structure may further include at least one tear tape structure coupled to the web material and adjacent to the tear area.
Additionally, the present invention may be described as a method of construction using known form-fill-and-seal machinery including but not limited to HFFS, VFFS, and HFW machines. The steps of the method of construction include 1. Folding the sheet of web material along a predetermined folding area located between the areas of structural weakness to form the fold structure. 2. Inserting the reclosable fastener into the fold structure. 3. Coupling the distal margin of the integral skirt structure to the web material. 4. Sealing the web material along at least two predetermined linear areas located generally perpendicular to the fold structure. 5. Filling the reclosable bag with at least one food product through an opening. 6. Sealing the opening. Please note that in an HFW application it is presently believed that the step four should occur last.
The method may also include a step of inserting either a tear tape or a tear string at least prior to step four. Further, a header strip could also be introduced prior to step four.
Alternatively, the web material may be slit along the fold line and the reclosable fastener assembly inserted and sealed to result in an exposed zipper structure assembly at one end of the bag.
Also, alternatively, if the reclosable bag is designed to have a gusset opposite the zipper opening then the fill opening may be sealed and the bag may be filled with product through the zipper opening.
Alternatively, the process and structure of the present invention could include a reclosable fastener assembly having two skirts or flaps of web material. The first skirt could be coupled or sealed to the parent film prior to folding the parent film. (Additionally, the first skirt could be tack or partially sealed prior to folding and then subsequently a full seal applied in the HFFS, VFFS, or HFW machine.) After folding the parent film the second skirt or flap would be sealed to the film sidewall located opposite the sidewall to which the first skirt is sealed or coupled. Construction of the bag could then be completed as disclosed herein.